Lola & Bugs'
by Secret doors of tomorrow
Summary: Lola decides that she wants children and marriage but her parents think different. They said she was to young and that she isn't ready. But instead Lola and Bugs' make a runaway plan. They make a new life somewhere else.


Chapter 1:Time to Leave

Once a hot and sunny day, there was a handsome and beautiful bunnies named Lola and Bugs Bunny. They really loved each other and was thinking of having a Jr. or Jr. ett. Maybe even thinking of getting married. The night after about the thought Daffy Duck came over, he's a close friend of Bugs. They even ended up going to a homecoming party for Taz. But back to the subject of Lola and Bugs love story. After the night of the homecoming party they went to Lola's house. Lola didn't feel comfortable. She had vto tell her Mother about her and Bugs love for each other and how they were going to have kids at a very young age. Lola and Bugs told her mom when her father wasn't home yet. Her mom looked puzzled.

"Lola, are you ready for this big step?" Lola's mom asked.

"Yes mother I am. I love Bugs with all my heart and would love to marry him and have his children." Lola answered back.

"Your only 17 years old and your birthday is only four days away. Can't you wait"? Her mother asked.

Lola respond, "No! You don't understand and you'll never will." When she responded she ran to her room back with Bugs.

Bugs said to Lola, "My love, we should run away far away if they won't let us love each other."

"No, Bugs I can't leave my family!" Lola said with some tears running from her eyes.

The door slammed shut as her father yells her name.

"Lolaaaa, get down here now young lady. we have something to talk about!" Lola's dad screams.

"Come on Bugs." Lola said to the grey bunny.

Lola rushed out her room and down stairs with Bugs. Her father wasn't to happy to see him.

"So Lola, your ready for kids, huh?" Her father asked.

Lola answered back fiercely, "Yes, and there is nothing you can do about it ."

Her father didn't like the fact that she was angry with them. So he decided that she needed to have a time out by herself.

"Bugs go home and you young lady go to your room now." He demanded.

"Yes sir." Bugs said crestfallen and walked out the door.

Lola ran Upstairs with tears in her eyes and slammed her door. She was unhappy and decided to go to bed for early planning of escape with her and Bugs.

The tears was no longer coming out. Frustrated she got a suit case and put some good amount of clothes in her suitcase. She went to her closet and got a old fashion piggy bank and got the money out. She had about 650 dollars when she stuffed it in her purse. When she was finished she got in her bed and looked at her digital clock. It was six fifty five and she laid down and drifted off to sleep.

-o-

The next day she woke up around eight and was all ready packed. She got up and took a shower. When she got out and dried up she put on a pink shirt, blue jean mini skirt, and even a blue jean sleeve cut jacket. She fixed up her hair with a brush until she heard her mom.

"Lola! Breakfast time!" Her mother screamed.

She went down stairs and sat at the table. her mother gave her a plate which was waffles and eggs with bacon.

"Are you alright Lola?" Her mom asked her daughter.

"Uh huh." Lola responded.

She quickly ate her food before she ran back upstairs. She got out her cellphone and dialed Bugs's phone number.

/

"Hello?" Bugs asked answering his phone.

"It's Lola. Come and get me. I can't stay here anymore." She pleaded.

"I'm on my way." He said quickly and rushed out the door with his bags.

/

He zoomed down the street with his car. Riding his car he made a left then a right then another right. It took him about ten minutes to arrive at his girlfriend's house.

He didn't bother to blow his horn or he'll give away attention to her parents. He only got out his cellphone and called back Lola.

She was waiting in her room until she heard her phone ring. The cream yellow bunny took her cellphone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Bugs?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Alright. I'll be down there." Lola said and hung up.

She got her bags and rushed but quietly as possible so she wouldn't get herself caught by her parents . She peeked in the living room to see no one. She sighed with relief and opened the front door. She closed it back slowly and quietly. When she did she ran down the drive way and saw Bugs's car. Lola quickly opened the red car's door.

"Drive, drive, drive." She said rapidly.

Bugs pressed down on the gas peddle which the car made a screech noise and flew down the street.


End file.
